Beautiful World
by Bulecelup
Summary: Sano membuat janji kepada Rinko, dia meminta gadis itu untuk sabar menunggunya, dan Rinko dengan senyuman kecil berkata “Tentu saja, Sano-kun... aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mengikutimu, kemanapun.” SxR


**Title: **Beautiful World

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **Seichiro Sano x Rinko Jerrad

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Warnings: **AUish, OOC....

**© Law of Ueki, **belongs to Fukuchi Tsubasa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Namamu seperti mantra sihir, aku selalu mengucapkan namamu setiap saat...._

_._

_._

"Aku tak akan membiarkan tangan kotor kalian semua menyentuh Rinko!"

Sano naik pitam ketika melihat para anak buah Marilyn yang telah melukai Rinko hingga pingsan mau mencoba untuk mendekati gadis berambut merah panjang itu lagi, padahal Rinko sudah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah, ada darah segar jatuh perlahan dari atas kepalanya.

Sano yang juga telah terluka berat berdiri didepan Rinko yang terluka, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungi gadis yang dia cintai itu, walau nyawa taruhannya.

"Minggir, Seichiro Sano. Kami hanya ingin mengambil kalung poin dari leher gadis itu, kami tak akan menyakitinya... yah, palingan hanya sedikit..." ucap salah satu anak buah Marilyn.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kalian ingin menyakitinya!" Sano langsung menggunakan kekuatan mengubah handuk menjadi besinya, dan melemparkan _boomerang_ besi itu ke langit-langit, menyebabkan langit-langitnya runtuh dan anak buah Marilyn tertimpa reruntuhan batu. Sano menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membawa Rinko pergi. Dia langsung menggendong tubuh Rinko yang tak berdaya dan lari pergi dari sana.

"Bertahanlah, Rinko...Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka semua untuk menyakitimu lebih dari ini..." Ucap Sano dengan lembut kepada Rinko yang tidak sadar diatas tangannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Perasaanku tak pernah lelah untuk mencintaimu._

_._

_._

"Uh....?"

Rinko perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, ketika dia melihat kesekelilingnya, dia menyadari kalau dia telah berada diatas tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit. Bukan berada ditengah lapangan pertarungan lagi. Rinko juga bisa merasakan kalau kepalanya dibalut oleh perban tebal.

"Eh? Rinko-san sudah sadar! Sano!! Ueki!! Hideyoshi!!" Ai yang tengah duduk didekat tempat tidur Rinko langsung berteriak memanggil teman-temannya yang lain ketika melihat Rinko telah sadar sepenuhnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian munculah Ueki, Hideyoshi, dan Sano dari pintu masuk. Mereka semua langsung berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Rinko.

"Rinko! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, apakah kau tak apa?" tentu saja orang pertama yang menanyakan tentang kondisi Rinko ialah Sano, yang hampir seluruh badannya ditutupi oleh perban obat. Pemuda itu mengengam tangan Rinko dengan erat, Rinko tersenyum ketika melihat Sano mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku tak apa, Sano-kun..." ucap gadis itu dengan sangat pelan. Sano mendekatkan tangan Rinko ke wajahnya, seakan-akan seperti menyuruh Rinko untuk mengusap wajahnya.

Ueki mendadak ngomong... "Eh iya, yang menyelamatkanmu itu juga Sano lho, dia bahkan sampai luka berat hanya untuk melindungimu!" kata Ueki dengan polosnya.

Tiba-tiba Ueki dihadiahi pukulan menggunakan besi yang telah diubah oleh Sano. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan bilang-bilang kepadanya!!" sahut Sano dengan wajah merah, dia terlihat malu...

Sementara wajah Rinko juga jadi merah. "Eh...be...benarkah?? terima kasih banyak...Sano-kun... entah apa jadinya aku kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku..." ucap Rinko dengan lembut, dengan senyuman cerah terukir di bibirnya.

Sano merasa sangat senang ketika dia melihat senyuman cerah dan bahagia Rinko, hanya senyuman Rinko lah yang ingin dia lihat untuk selama-lamanya di dunia ini.

Dan dia akan melakukan apapun agar senyuman itu tidak hilang dari wajah gadis yang paling dia cintai, Rinko Jerrad.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Semoga doa dan cintaku bisa mencapai dirimu yang berada jauh disana._

_._

_._

Sano dan Rinko berjalan berdua ditengah-tengah kota, mereka baru saja kembali dari negeri langit, pertarungan telah usai, dan kekuatan mereka telah dicabut. Kini mereka hanyalah anak-anak biasa.

"Sano-kun... setelah ini...kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Rinko yang berjalan disebelah Sano, dia terlihat sangat pendek dibandingkan dengan Sano yang tinggi semampai.

Sano mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah, palingan aku melanjutkan sekolahku, baru setelah lulus aku akan membuat impianku menjadi nyata, yaitu membuat Onsen!" Jawab Pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Rinko?"

Rinko tersenyum melihat Sano yang selalu saja bersemangat, berbeda dengannya yang selalu tak percaya diri dan takut.... "Aku...aku tak tahu harus kemana setelah ini, mungkin aku akan kembali kepada kehidupanku yang biasa-biasa saja..." kata Rinko dengan pelan.

Sano terdiam untuk sejenak, dia merasa kasihan kepada Rinko, Rinko yang tak punya tujuan hidup, impian, dan cita-cita... tiba-tiba Sano mempunyai ide, dia akan memberikan Rinko sebuah impian yang dia inginkan.

"Rinko!" Mendadak kedua tangan Sano langsung memegang pundak Rinko yang mungil, serentak bikin Rinko jadi kaget.

"A..ada apa, Sano-kun??" Rinko jadi panik duluan ketika tangan besar Sano memegang pundaknya.

"Apakah kau mau menungguku hingga aku lulus nanti?" Tanya Sano secara tiba-tiba.

"A...apa? maksudmu apa??" Rinko jadi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sano.

"Aku...aku ingin membawamu bersama denganku, aku ingin kau menemaniku selalu, Rinko... tapi...maukah kau menungguku hingga aku lulus SMU nanti??" wajah Sano menjadi sangat merah padam, entah dia mendapatkan kekuatan darimana untuk berbicara seperti itu.

Mulut Rinko menganga setelah mendengar perkataan Sano, maksudnya....Sano mengajaknya...untuk pergi bersama? Mengejar impian bersama? Rinko lalu tertawa, wajahnya jadi ikut-ikutan merah karena dia tertawa kencang sekali. Sano memandangnya dengan tatapan bodoh, apakah Rinko menertawainya?

"Tentu saja, Sano-kun... aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mengikutimu, kemanapun." Kata-kata Rinko membuat Sano terpaku, apakah...baru saja Rinko menerima perasaannya?

"...Terima kasih, Rinko..." Sano dengan perlahan melepas tangannya dari pundak Rinko, lalu meraih tangan Rinko dan mengengamnya dengan erat. Rinko tersenyum kembali saat Sano menggandeng tangannya, lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama, berdua.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Kau menangkap pandanganku saat kau berjalan lurus melewatiku._

_._

_._

"Selamat ya, Sano-kun!"

Ai dan Ueki sama-sama bersorak ketika melihat Sano berjalan turun dari atas podium, Sano baru saja menerima ijazah kelulusan SMA nya, Sano langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu, Ai memberikan Sano karangan bungga _Gysophilia _cantik, sedangkan Ueki terus-terusan mengatakan selamat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sano.

"Terima kasih banyak... tanpa kalian, aku tak akan bisa melakukannya! Ha-ha-ha..." ucap Sano sambil mengangkat ijazahnya tinggi-tinggi, dia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat langit biru cerah dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan kesana-kemari karena angin. Serasa hujan kelopak bunga Sakura...

"Sano-kun."

Sano mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenal. Ketika dia mengadahkan kepalanya kembali kebawah, dia melihat sosok Rinko telah berdiri dihadapannya, disamping Ueki dan Ai yang senyam-senyum dari tadi.

Rambut Rinko yang tadinya terpotong kini menjadi panjang kembali, dan dia mengikatnya kedepan, seperti dahulu. Gadis itu menggunakan rok putih panjang dengan t-shirt warna pink dengan model kerah _Sabrina._ Dan kacamata merah cantik yang selalu dia gunakan kemana-mana.

"Rinko...!" Sano langsung tersenyum sumrigah ketika melihat gadis yang teramat dia cintai itu akhirnya datang juga, Sano langsung melepaskan karangan bunga dan ijazahnya, dan dengan cepat memeluk Rinko yang baru saja datang.

"Sano-kun...! huaa...lepaskan aku...aku sesak nafas...!" ucap Rinko dengan terbata-bata, karena Sano memeluknya dengan sangat kencang sekali sampai-sampai dia tak bisa bernafas.

"Whoa! Maafkan aku!" Sano yang panik dengan cepat melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Rinko, dan memberikan kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk bernafas.

Rinko yang sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi tersenyum melihat wajah panik Sano ketika melihatnya sesak. "Ha-ha...selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sano-kun. kudengar kau lulus dengan nilai yang sangat bagus ya?" Ucap Rinko sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dia nampak sangat cantik kalau begitu.

"Ya...begitulah! terima kasih banyak, Rinko-chan!" Kata Sano sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ai yang berada diantara mereka berbisik kepada Ueki, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Maka Ai dan Ueki dengan perlahan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sano dan Rinko berdua. Toh nampaknya mereka berdua juga tidak menyadari kalau Ai dan Ueki telah pergi.

"...Aku telah menepati janjiku, Sano-kun." kata Rinko dengan pelan.

"Ahh...tapi...aku masih belum menemukan onsen yang bagus! Aku tak akan berhenti kalau belum menemukan onsen yang pas!" ujar Sano dengan mantap.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus menunggu lagi?" Tanya Rinko, ada sedikit kekecewaan tergambar diwajahnya. Namun dengan cepat dia menggantinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Er...ya...uh...begitulah...apakah...apakah kau keberatan?? Maafkan aku..." Sano sungguh merasa tak enak, apalagi ketika melihat wajah kecewa Rinko, walaupun hanya sebentar dia lihat. Sebelum senyuman manis langsung menggantikannya.

"Tak apa...kan sudah kubilang padamu, aku akan menunggumu, selama-lamanya sampai kapanpun." Kata Rinko, dia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diwajah Sano, pemuda itu memegang salah satu tangan Rinko, sebelum mencium punggung tangannya.

"Terima kasih, cintaku..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Aku akan berjanji kepadamu, kalau aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk selama-lamanya._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana menurutmu??"

Sano dengan bangga memperlihatkan sebuah onsen besar yang lengkap dengan penginapan indah kepada Rinko, Rinko terkejut sekaligus kagum ketika melihat Onsen impian Sano selama ini, telah terwujud.

"Kau berhasil, Sano-kun! akhirnya kau bisa membuat onsen sendiri!" Rinko bertepuk tangan ketika melihat Sano tertawa puas melihat hasil kerjanya selama setahun penuh ini.

"Ya begitulah! Aku tak akan mungkin bisa membuat semua ini tanpa dukungan darimu, Rinko..." kata Sano, setelah puas melihat hasil karyanya, dia berjalan menuju Rinko, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil diatas kepala gadis berambut merah itu.

"Rinko Jerrad..." bisik Sano dengan sangat lembut.

"Hmm?" Rinko mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Sano, dan Sano melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Rinko yang kecil.

"Kini aku yang akan menepati janjiku." Ucap pemuda itu. Mata Rinko terbalak setelah mendengarnya, maksudnya apa? Mendadak Sano mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dari kantong celananya, dengan permata berwarna biru kecil ditengahnya.

Rinko kehilangan kata-katanya setelah melihat cincin indah itu. Rinko dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sano, lalu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Rinko Jerrad?" ujar Sano sambil memasangkan cincin emas putih itu dijari manis Rinko. Wajah Rinko jadi merah padam dengan seketika, dia tertegun melihat cincin emas putih cantik yang kini terpasang ditangannya itu.

"Y...Ya...Ya! tentu saja, Seichiro Sano..." air mata Rinko langsung pecah dengan seketika, Sano menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, sebelum membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sano tertawa kecil melihat Rinko menangis, karena selama ini dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu menangis. "Shh, sudah jangan menangis, ayo ceria! Kita akan bersenang-senang!" ucap Sano, dia berusaha untuk membuat Rinko berhenti menangis.

"Ha...Ha-ha...ya, pasti..." ucap Rinko dengan pelan. Dia seperti kehilangan kata-kata dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, dia merasa sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai membuat seluruh badannya jadi lemas.

Sano tersenyum menyeringai melihat Rinko, kini usai sudah penantian gadis itu, dan begitupun juga dengan penantiannya. Kini perasaan mereka masing-masing telah terbalas dengan indah.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Konna ni chikaku de, **_**Crystal Kay**_)

**MATTGASM:**..._CenterText-_nya LEBAAAAY!!! Kenapa saia bisa membuat kata-kata LEBAY seperti ituuu?? Mengapa, oh mengapaaa? xD saia lagi bosan... dan terciptalah hal ini.. hanya dalam 20 menit sajah... xD Read and Review please!


End file.
